


Pillow Talk

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Pekka comes home to find that Juuse has found an odd way to pass the time while he's away.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly

Of all the things Pekka could imagine coming home to, this was definitely not one of them.

Pekka slipped his shoes and jacket off and made his way into the living room. Everywhere he looked, there were pillows stacked and arranged in what appeared to be a castle or fort. From what he could tell, every single pillow in the house was in the living room while his lover was nowhere in sight. 

"Juuse?" he called as he took a step into the room. 

"Over here." 

Pekka spun around at the sound of Juuse's voice coming from somewhere behind him. He glanced around until he found a hand sticking out from a hole in the pillow fort. Kneeling down, he looked inside and found Juuse sitting inside a room made from pillows with a book in his lap. 

"I leave the house for an hour and you managed to build this...thing," Pekka said, waving a hand around the room. "It looks as if a pillow factory exploded in here."

Juuse shrugged, not looking up from his book. "I was bored." 

Pekka snorted. "Really? I hadn't noticed," he replied dryly. Juuse lifted his head and gave Pekka the best case of puppy dog eyes since the time he tried to cook and ended up starting a small grease fire.

Unable to stay annoyed at Juuse, Pekka sighed and slowly stood up. "You're putting all of these back when you're done," he told him. 

"Yes, sir," Juuse chirped. Chuckling to himself, Pekka turned to leave the living room when his foot hit one of the pillows. That was all it took before a massive domino effect occurred and the massive fort collapsed. He winced and slowly turned around to see Juuse sitting on the floor with a stupified look on his face. 

"I am so sorry," Pekka apologized. "It was an accident."

Juuse stared up at Pekka for several seconds, his expression unreadable. Right as Pekka was about to apologize again, Juuse picked up the closest pillow and threw it. Pekka didn't step out of the way fast enough and the pillow smacked him in the face. 

Pekka stared at Juuse in shock. When he saw the smirk on Juuse's face, he growled playfully and picked up the nearest pillow. "You are so going to get it," he declared as he made his way towards Juuse who scrambled to his feet, giggling as he picked up his own pillow. 

After several minutes of battling with pillows, Pekka held up his hands in surrender. "Alright! You win!" 

Juuse grinned triumphantly and broke out into a victory dance. Shaking his head, Pekka watched him with a fond smile before he reached out and pulled Juuse into his arms, hugging him from behind. Juuse sighed happily and snuggled closer to Pekka. They stood there for a couple of seconds before Pekka pulled away and lightly smacked Juuse's ass. 

"Start picking up." 

Juuse stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and whined, "But there's so many! Will you help me?" 

"Oh, no," Pekka replied as he headed towards the kitchen. "You were the one who made this mess so you are the one who gets to clean it up." 

"Jerk!" Juuse called out, making Pekka smile.

"I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!


End file.
